Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Guidelines I would like to ask everyone to please put any speculation into the talk pages so it can be confirmed before putting them on the actual article. If your information has been proved false or has nothing to back it up, it would be appreciated if you removed your question(s) to keep this talk page as cleared up as possible so we can look into new and legitimate questions. Thank you. Skål! (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Archived Rather than delete it the talk page, Some of the older discussion can be found here Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) A Song of Ice and Fire Is there anything other than a last name similarity to substantiate this as a reference? Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll look into this personally. I'm not entirely sure at the moment. Skål! (talk) 03:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't find or otherwise think of anything, not even a weak connection like Horik being some kind of former scout/ranger type. The legion is hardly similar to the night's watch. There is no mention if any kind of injury to his arm. I don't know of the npc relating to any quests at all, so there is no interaction that would tie it together. Irrelevant Label (talk) 05:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been able to find any proper references either. If someone feels like re-adding it, they can list their reasons here. Skål! (talk) 05:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Reference Cut the Harry Potter Reference *In the quest The Black Star, Malyn Varen's journal is obtainable, the similarity relates to Harry Potter And the Chamber of secrets where Tom Riddle's journal appears they both are stabbed through and bleed, as well do they both conatin a reference to binding a soul to an object to obtain a sense of immortality. *There is a Mage School *The headmaster dies from another teacher who wants to sieze power. First of all, it's a grimoire. Second, I am not sure I see the "they are both stabbed" reference. Lastly, the text has barely anything in common... On top of that, the idea of storing one's soul inside something is not new to harry potter. It's so common TVTropes has a page for works that feature it. Second, Harry Potter didn't invent the concept of school for mages. Third, Ancanno was not a teacher. Ghilz (talk) 15:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You make valid points. If someone wants this reference reinstated, they will have to provide a factual source. For now; I am removing it as well. Skål! (talk) 16:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hrothgar/Beowulf Hrothgar is a real, if very old an no longer used, Danish name and a quick google search ties it to numerous other fantasy settings as well as a 6th century King. This one is another that should go. Irrelevant Label (talk) 20:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Assassin's Creed When I did this I sure didn't think of assassin's creed and with the most recent installment it's fair to say it would have been on my mind. I'm going to go back out there and look for this alleged perch point. If there really is one and it does look like the bird perches in AC I'll hesitantly buy it but otherwise this one seems weak as well. Had the bard ghost's statement used the word "faith" or better the term "leap of faith" or somesuch that would have helped too, but it doesn't if I remember right. Irrelevant Label (talk) 20:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) When talking to Khajiit, they will sometimes say "The air os so clear here in Skyrim, I can see forever". That is a reference to a certain lolcat image. Not really, no. Please do not add that in the future. Skål! (talk) 00:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Now this keeps being deleted by GarouxBloodline for being "Speculation" *The Silver Hand werewolf hunters share their names with the order of Paladins from the Warcraft universe. Which part of this statement is a speculation? It says they share name. Which is true. It doesn't say "are named after", which would be speculation. Ghilz (talk) 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :In a list of Easter Eggs, there's the presupposition that a shared name is a reference or homage. Simply sharing a name isn't really important. The library of Alexandria had scrolls, and "The Elder Scrolls" uses the word scrolls, that doesn't mean the library should be listed. Tyrasis (talk) 09:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :That pretty much sums it up. ;) Skål! (talk) 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we might as well remove the fintroll reference, who is the exact same name (involving only a shared name), and heck, it's not even a shared name so much as two shared words in an ENTIRE book. Plus the current writing makes it clear its a speculation. Ghilz (talk) 18:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you removed it then. I'm still looking into which ones are to be left and which one are false. Skål! (talk) 19:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Realms I question this reference, since Karliah isn't male, doesn't dual wield scimitars, and really has little in common with Drzzt aside from being a dark elf, like every other Dunmer in the game. Tyrasis (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me too. However, I would love to see a reference to him appearing in the game at some point. That would be pretty cool! That said - this hasnt happened yet. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 14:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Deleted it, I agree with Tyrasis. Ghilz (talk) 17:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Into the Mouth of Madness Removed that reference coz it was frankly grasping at straws. Ghilz (talk) 17:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Near Halted Stream Camp, there is a pit with spikes you can jump into, and a dead elf simply named "High Elf" has an uncanny resemblance to Link from the series you can take the clothes and wear them. A video so you can see for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2ozKJU1rBU